Ocean King
|homeland = World of the Ocean King |hometown = }} The Ocean King is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. The Ocean King is a powerful deity whose domain is the World of the Ocean King. The Ocean King's physical form is that of a giant white whale. Abilities While in his Oshus guise, the Ocean King's powers are rather limited compared to his true form due to losing most of his Life Force. Despite this, he can still use some of his powers, such as instantly sending people into different places, reuniting Ciela with her other half and fusing the Phantom Hourglass with the Phantom Sword itself. This coupled with his wisdom, still makes him a powerful being. In his true form, the Ocean King has a great amount of Life Force within him which allows him to use mystical powers. These powers include granting wishes for a person, sending people and items to different worlds, making an avatar of himself as an old man, sensing the evil acts of Bellum, creating his own world and surviving the curse which Bellum places on him. Biography Prior to the events of the game, the Ocean King along with his servants, the Three Spirits, were attacked by a vicious creature named Bellum. Bellum sucked the life out of anyone who entered the Temple of the Ocean King. Bellum wanted the Ocean King's life force and sealed him in the Temple of the Ocean King and cursed the temple, so that should anyone enter the Temple of the Ocean King, their life would be drained from them. However, Safe Zones were left untouched by the curse, protecting those courageous enough to descend into the temple depths. The Ocean King, quickly losing his power and feeling his life force fading away, magically cloned himself. Taking on the guise of Oshus, a wise Hylian, he made his residence in a house on Mercay Island. Oshus also created the Phantom Hourglass filled with Sand of Hours so that he could enter the tower to maintain watch over Bellum from time to time until someone with the strength to defeat him arrived on Mercay Island. While maintaining the guise of Oshus, the Ocean King met Ciela, the spirit of time and courage. She had split herself into a fairy form to escape Bellum's wrath; however, her memory was lost and Oshus took care of Ciela, who came to call him "grandpa". When Link is shipwrecked after Tetra is taken away by the Ghost Ship, he awakens on the beaches of Mercay Island, where he is awakened by Ciela. The two talk with Oshus about how to rescue Tetra from the Ghost Ship. Oshus tells Link that if he were to look for the Ghost Ship, he will never return. Later on, Oshus reveals the Phantom Hourglass to Link and also reveals Ciela's true identity as the Spirit of Courage. Aboard the Ghost Ship, Oshus reveals his true identity as the Ocean King and tells Link about Bellum. After the final battle with Bellumbeck, the Sand of Hours helps free the Ocean King from the curse placed on him, allowing him to assume his true form once again. The Ocean King then tells Link and Tetra that their world will be free from the Bellum and its evils before fading away. Theory The Ocean King is believed to be related to, or indeed to be the very same character as the Wind Fish from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, due to the fact that they are both whales and have the ability to create their own worlds. In addition, both characters have another character who helps Link who is either confirmed or heavily implied to be a disguise for them (Oshus and the Owl, respectively). The Ocean King also bears resemblance to Levias, as both are guardian whale deities, but their relation, if any, is unknown. Breath of the Wild retroactively suggests the Wind Fish, Levias, and Ocean King are all whale-like beings called Leviathans with the Ocean King being a Leviathan native to the World of the Ocean King. See also * Oshus * Levias * Wind Fish Category:Kings Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters